Random Battles
by Plasmarc
Summary: Crossover with Pokemon. Series of kinda connectedish oneshot battles. WARNINGS for violence, blood, language. No pairings. Atemcentric.


**Battle 1- Game Start!**

Anu: I should really be working on mah actual story, but sometimes I get frustrated and this'll be my cushy stress-reliever thingy...cool This is going to be just a random series of fancy arena one-on-one battles that you have to make up your own reasons for. I'll takesome logicalrequests for what Atem faces, and for his team. ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!

Atem: Anu doesn't own me(Anu: Dangit!), my show or Pokemon.

-WARNING-

This will be a lot more violent than the Pokemon anime, so watch out for blood, gore, random shadow games, and language... I think that's it...The opponents will mostly be OCs, but their role is limited so it shouldn't be of much annoyance.

Atem's team so far: Flygon

:000:

"What the Hell's with your hair? Are you sure you're not the Pokemon?" taunted a young man of fourteen who stood within a chalk rectangle on one side of an outdoor arena. The arena itself was symmetrical, the terrain being one of flat dirt with a width-wide band of water whose own width was a sizable thirty feet. The pool was lined with concrete, and the limits of the dirt were declared by chalk. Choosing not to respond, the teen's opponent continued walking toward him until he himself stood within a rectangle on the opposite side. Long blond bangs covered his face, and the body of his hair was black but it was also streaked with maroon. His posture was confident and proud, things he had learned from his earlier years as a Pharaoh. This couldn't be guessed though, as his appearance was that of a seventeen year old. He was dressed casually in a black T-shirt which lay underneath a simple dark red leather jacket. Dark jeans hung loosely from his hips, held up with a black leather belt. That was covered by two other belts, one of which served no purpose but decoration, the other held six marble-sized spheres. He casually pulled one of those spheres from the belt and pushed a button, causing it to expand. "Hey Cacturne! Are you deaf or what?" screamed the impatient teen across the arena, though he didn't need to; there was no wind.

"If you continue yelling, I may soon be," was the nonchalant response of the once-Pharaoh, Atem.

"You cocky son of a bitch, I'm gonna shatter that attitude!" yelled the fourteen year old. He then apparently decided that the judges' appearance was not necessary, because he quickly found his pokeball and hurled it out into the arena, "Let's go Crawdaunt!"

Atem looked from the Crawdaunt to its trainer with a bored expression that told the other trainer that he didn't fear the Crawdaunt, even without protection. To another he may have looked careless, but his strategic mind was already at work calculating the possibility of pulling off attack combos. The second the judge situated himself at the centerline, Atem's expression changed. His eyes became fierce, active, and scheming. His mouth formed its way into that trademark smirk, and his entire posture became rigid and anticipating. He placed his legs further apart in a supportive stance as he gently threw the pokeball into the air and called, "Flygon!" As he did, a beam of red light erupted from the pokeball and formed its way into a splendid dragon of the desert. The dragon gracefully landed ten feet in front of its trainer, then let out a magnificent roar that spoke of its power. "Trainers ready? Match 1: Flygon versus Crawdaunt- begin!" shouted the judge, who brought down two flags to signal the start of the battle.

"Go! Bubblebeam now!" yelled the younger trainer. The giant lobster snapped open it's claws and let fly a stream of explosive spheres toward the opposing dragon. The trainer smirked as his attack neared its target.

"Fly," was the only word spoken by the once-Pharaoh, his Flygon immediately shot up into the air, narrowly dodging the bubblebeam. "Dive at it," again came the solid, yet gentle command from Atem. Flygon angled its flight down and was soon charging strait for the Crawdaunt.

Atem's opponent smiled wider, "Big mistake. Crawdaunt, counter with crabhammer!" Suddenly the oversized shellfish's right claw lit up the shade of blood. It lunged toward the still approaching Flygon and prepared to strike with the intense force of a head-on collision.

"Pull up and use gust," quickly ordered Atem. The Flygon abruptly pulled up and stopped, then used its powerful wings to scoop up air from below it and hurl it at the Crawdaunt. Unable to move while airborne, the Crawdaunt was hit dead-on with a vertical sweeping gust that redirected it slightly upwards until it lurched and hit the ground with a sickening thud. It lay still for a moment until its trainer's pleading worked. It slowly picked its head up and looked at the dragon hovering above it. Then it continued to rise until it was on its feet and ready to resume.

"Thank you Crawdaunt, thank you!" came the response from its trainer, "Attack with ancient power!" At this the Crawdaunt's massive claws resumed glowing, but only for a moment before it struck the ground. At the impact the ground reeled and shook until thin pillars shot up toward the Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge! Quick!" was the startled command from Atem, who didn't think such a young trainer would've been able to teach his Pokemon such an advanced move. Although the Flygon's speed was admirable, it was too slow in making its initial escape; its left leg was struck, then another column impacted it square in the chest. The wind knocked out of it, it fell, not having the strength to flap its wings. In a last-ditch effort, it managed to grab a hold of one of the rock pillars. That slowed its decent down, but it still hit the terra at a decent clip. "Come on Flygon, you can do it! Please rise. That's all I ask," beseeched the Flygon's trainer. The desert dragon opened its eyes only to see the Crawdaunt. Adrenaline started to course through its veins as it saw the lobster poise for another attack. Using its small arms, the Flygon pushed itself to its hands and knees before coughing up the small amount of blood that somehow found its way into its lung.

"Finish it off! Guillotine!" commanded the Crawdaunt's trainer. The immense lobster sprang forward, ready to crunch whatever part of Flygon it could in its powerful claws. The Flygon however, wasn't going to allow that to happen. It leapt backward before rebounding off of a pillar and soaring into the air.

"Flygon, use the pillars! Iron tail!" shouted Atem, ready to finish this up. Flygon responded by flying over to the nearest rock pillar and using its now steel-like tail to topple it toward the Crawdaunt.

"Dodge it!" commanded the trainer, his Pokemon doing so. However, the number of columns falling toward it were soon too many to handle, and the Crawdaunt was before long submerged in a large pile of rubble. The amount of stone that was kicked up formed a dust cloud surrounding the pile. The Flygon flew back to its trainer and landed somewhat gracefully, favoring its right leg which was now bleeding profusely. It then looked to the judge for confirmation of its victory. "You can't get rid of us that easily. Crawdaunt, hyper beam!" After a few intense seconds, a large white beam shot straight up from the middle of the rubble. The intense beam of power was so hot that not only did it blast a hole through the layers, it melted the rock and dirt on the sides of the hole. After it died, a familiar massive lobster crawled its way through the puncture it created and stepped out from the dust cloud. It was caked in dirt and had a few indents in its exoskeleton, but did not seem to be severely harmed. "Surprised? I had my Crawdaunt use harden just before it got covered. I hope you have a plan B." coyly stated the trainer.

"I always have a plan B," flatly stated Atem, smirking, "Flygon, fly towards it and use fire blast!" Like a rocket the dragon sped toward Crawdaunt, but instead of hitting it or using its fire blast, it flew around it out of Crawdaunt's physical range. When the Flygon was over the rubble, it launched an incredibly hot continuous flamethrower, hitting it.

"What the hell?" asked the Crawdaunt's trainer, who stood there dumbfounded. Even the Crawdaunt couldn't hold back a sweatdrop.

"Finish it off! Hyper beam!" came the final command from the once-Pharaoh. The Flygon ceased its flamethrower while moving back and facing the Crawdaunt and immediately shot its own beam of raw power, its target the pile of now-molten rock that lay between it and the Crawdaunt.

"Aw, shit!" was the realization of the trainer, though it was too late to stop it. The beam hit the lava and spattered a wall of searing molten rock toward the Crawdaunt. "Crawdaunt, use bubblebeam!" came the desperate order for a counter. Its effects were not what he expected though. The bubblebeam itself was naturally explosive, and the heat of the rock was enough to sever the bonds between the hydrogen and the oxygen in the water, turning them to gasses. Hydrogen and oxygen are both highly flammable. The resulting explosion knocked both trainers and the judge back. Atem was the only one prepared for it, so he was the only one who remained on his feet. When the dust cleared, Flygon was hovering in the sky and Crawdaunt laid on the ground, covered in rock and dirt.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle. This fight is over. Atem Mouto wins!" determined the judge who had raised to his feet shortly after the shockwave.

"You did well Flygon, thank you," calmly said Atem. His Flygon responded with a happy call, then returned to its pokeball. He made his way over to the other trainer who was grooming his Crawdaunt. It had woken up and was enjoying the attention it was getting. "That was a good battle, you are a talented young trainer."

"Thanks," came the muffled and obviously forced reply from the young teen. He quickly recalled his Pokemon and dashed off to who-knows-where.

Atem stretched his back as a satisfied smile crossed his lips, "Well, I guess you can't win 'em all."

:00:

Ya I know its kinda short, but I didn't want to kill with boredom

For those people who had no clue what that last part was for, Yami has this habit of making allies out of everyone he defeats... except for this one... because I'm indecisive on endings : 3

Oh, and since this is mah first time posting here, please let me know of any script errors ro other things doesn't like.


End file.
